1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to mounting clamps, and more specifically to mounting clamps for quickly mounting and removing power supplies from thermal freight containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerated containers, commonly called reefers, include an electric motor for driving the refrigerant compressor. When the reefer is aboard a ship, the ship's electrical system supplies the necessary electrical energy, and when the reefer is in a ship terminal, electrical energy is usually provided from power readily available at the terminal. When the reefer is in transit between a field location and a terminal, such as on board a trailer, the refrigeration system may include a Diesel engine for driving the compressor; or a temporary electrical power supply may be attached to the container, called a "gen set", which may include a Diesel engine driving an electrical generator. The present invention relates to reefers which require a temporary power supply to be attached thereto for auxiliary power to operate the refrigeration unit, when an electrical power source is not otherwise available.
Since a gen set is heavy and bulky, a fork lift is required to lift the gen set into position adjacent the front of a reefer. Thus, the attaching arrangement should be one which is easily maneuvered into the desired position. The attaching arrangement should be rugged and reliable, retaining the installation position without damage, notwithstanding accidental bumps which are common during installation. The attaching arrangement should be safe, retaining the mounting position until it is desired to remove the gen set from the reefer. Finally, since the gen set is not on the reefer very long, it should be quickly and easily attachable to, and detachable from a reefer, and all of the above desirable characteristics should be achieved by an arrangement which has a relatively low manufacturing cost.